Accidents Happen
by CharmedOne88
Summary: Grace gets in a car accident and the results are not good.... CHAPTER 3,4, AND 5 NOW UP! PLEASE R/R!
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Accidents Happen  
SUMMARY: Grace gets in a car accident and the results are not good.... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! MY FIRST O&A STORY!  
  
"Mom, I need to leave early for school today because I have to meet Sophie so we can look over our science project. Can Eli take everyone to school?" Grace asked.  
  
"Actually, Eli already left. But I can take them to school if you really need me to." Lily said.  
  
"I do Mom, really. Thakyou so much." Grace said. She finished her milk then got up and left.  
  
"Bye mom." Grace said.  
  
"Bye sweetie." Lily replied.   
  
Grace went outside, started the car, and drove off. She had 10 minutes until she had to meet Sophie and a 5 minute drive, that is if she got the greenlight at the only intersection on her way to school. She was approaching the light and saw it was green, so she kept on going. In the middle of the intersection, she felt a strong force hit against the driver's side of her vechile, and then she felt the car rolling. She realized she was hit by another car. She felt surges of pain throughout her body, especially in her leg which was in a awkward position. She heard people stopping their cars and yelling for someone to call 9-1-1. Her body was paralyzed because of the shock. Then, everything went black.  
  
She woke up in a white room which she soon realized to be a hospital room. She looked around, without lifting her head because it hurt. She saw her mom in a chair next to the bed staring out the window. No one else was there, probably because they weren't allowed. She tried to talk, but she couldn't because she had a tube down her throat. She noticed her mom was holding her hand, so she moved her fingers to get her mom's attention, and she did.  
  
"Gracie!" Lily yelled. Grace could see that she was crying because of her tera-stained face. At that moment, her father walked in the door and saw her eyes were opened. He ran over to the bedside and set the coffee down.  
"Honey, you're OK!" Jake said.  
"Go get the doctor, tell him she woke up." Lily said through tears.  
"OK, I'll be right back." Jake said as he ran out the door.  
"Oh, honey, we were all so worried about you. No one knew if you were going to wake up." Lily said. Grace tried to talk, but again, realized the tube.  
"Don't try to talk." Lily said as she squeezed her daughter's hand and brushed her hair out of her face. Jake came back with the doctor.  
"See, she woke up!" Jake told the doctor.  
"So she has. Well, Mrs. Manning, you gave us all a scare there. Now, lets get that tube out of your thorat, OK?" The doctor said.  
Grace nodded in agreement.  
"Ok, I need you to exhale on the count of three, and I will pull it out. You won't be able to talk alot just yet, but you will soon." The doctor said.  
"Ok, 1....2...3.." The doctor said as he pulled the tube from Grace's throat. It made her cough alot but Lily helped her and gave her a drink of water.  
"Now, how's that?" The doctor asked.  
"Good." Grace said in a low raspy voice. The she suddenly took in her surrondings and realized something.  
"Why-can't-I-feel-my-legs?" Grace asked in the same voice. Lily broke down into tears when she heard this.  
"Oh, I was afriad of this. Grace, you remember you were in an accident, right?" The doctor asked.   
"Y-es." Grace replied.  
"Well, among other places, a piece of glass got stuck in your back. It hit a membrane. I am sorry to tell you this, but you are paralyzed from the waste down." The dotcor said. Grace began to sob along with Lily, Jake was just in shock.  
"I will let you three alone for now, I will come back later to tell you the full extent of your injuries." The docotr said as he began to leave.  
"Wait, I want to know now, I don't want to wait." Grace said in the same raspy voice.  
"OK. Your right arm got multiple pieces of glass stuck in it and we had to do 5 operations, but it should be OK in 6 months. You have 3 broken ribs, and mutiple contusions, bruises, and cuts all over your body. You are paralyzed from the waist down and even therapy won't allow you to be able to walk fully again, but you may be able to walk for short periods of time. Your head hit the steering wheel pretty hard so your speaking will be slurred somewhat and your thinking abilities will also be somewhat disabled, but this will only be fr about 6 months. Basically, you have a very long road ahead of you." The doctor said. Grace just stared at him in shock. How could this have happened? Grace thought to yourself.  
"Th-Thankyo-you doctor." Grace said.  
"Call me if you need me, just press that bell." The doctor said then he left the room.  
"H-h-how long ha--ve I b-e-en here?" Grace asked.  
"Not too long. You were in surgery for 5 hours all together and you have been in this room for about 15 hours." Lily said.  
"And Neither one of us have left your side since."Jake said.  
"Wh-what about the other driver? Did I hurt them?" Grace asked.  
"We didn't ask about the other driver. It wasn't you fault though. The doctor told us you were broad-sided and you had the greenlight." Lily said as she squeezed Grace's hand.  
"Whe-re is everyone el-se?" Grace asked.  
"Rick is on a business trip and Jessie and Zoe are at home." Lily replied.  
"Eli?" Grace asked.  
"I don't know, he left yesterday morning and I haven't heard from him since." Lily said.  
"Will you ple-ase find out abo-ut the other driv-er?" Grace asked.  
"Sure honey, I will go check." Jake said. Grace smiled at him then he left. Grace looked at her mother who was still crying. Then, out of nowhere, Grace just started crying hysterically.  
"Shhh, honey, everything will be ok." Lily said as she sat on the bed next to Grace and held her.  
"No it won't. I am para-lyzed!" Grace said through her sobs.  
"I know honey, I know." Lily said as she too cried. Soon Jake came back in and saw Grace crying. He walked over to her and sat on the bed by her side.  
"What did you find out?" Grace asked as she sniffled.  
"You're not going to believe this. Not at all." Jake said.  
"Tell me dad." Grace said.  
"The other driver was......."  
  
WHO WAS THE OTHER DRIVER? IF I GET 10 REVIEWS I WILL PUT UP THE NEXT PART. 


	2. 2

Thankyou all so much for the reviews! If you have any ideas for how I can continue, e-mail me. Thank! ( By the way, I don't know much about the medical world, so please frogvie me if I screw anything up).  
  
  
"The other driver was Eli." Jake said, with an enraged look on his face.  
"Is-is he OK?" Grace asked.  
"Of course he is, that son-of-a-bitch! He only had a few scrapes and brusies!" Jake said.  
"Dad calm-do-wn." Grace said.  
"No, thats not even the best part! It turns out that there was an empty bag of pot on the front seat! Yea! He went out early in the morning to get some pot and get high! Then he hits your car and you are paralyzed!" Jake said.  
"He did what?" Lily asked.  
"Yup, he was high." Jake said, even more angry.  
"He wasn't even suposed to use the car, he was grounded." Lily said.   
"Oh, well, thats the least of his worries. I am going to kill that bastard!" Jake said and he walked out of the room.  
"Mom, stop him." Grace said, her voice still hoarse, but somewhat better.  
"Don't worry honey, I'll stop it, just calm down." Lily said. She kissed Grace on the cheek and ran out of the room after Jake.  
"Jake! Jake! Stop!" Lily said as she caught up with Jake.  
"Why? Why should I? Didn't you see what he did to our daughter!?" Jake asked.  
"Yes, I did, I swear I want to kill him too. But we need to let the law deal with it, OK? You won't do anyone any good in jail." Lily said.  
"OK, OK, you're right."Jake said.  
"Come on, lets get back to Grace." Lily said. They walked back to the room.  
"Mom, you need to call ever-y-one and tell them I am O-K." Grace said.  
"OK, honey, I will call them right now. Do you want anything?" Lily asked.  
"Drink." Grace said.  
"Ok, Jake, can you get her something to drink and I will call everyone?"  
"Yea, OK." Jake said. He left the room and Lily called everyone. It didn't take too long, she didn't want it to because is she told anything more than she had to, she would break down.  
"OK, I called everyone. They are coming up tomorrow." Lily said.  
"Thank-you mom." Grace said. Jake walked back in with a bottle of water.  
"Here ya go sweetie." Jake said.  
"Thanks dad." Grace said. She took a drink of her water, it felt so cool on her throat.Just then, the doctor came in.  
"Well, Mrs. Manning, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.  
"OK." Grace said.  
"Well, it looks like you might be able to go home in a week. Thats up to you though. You need daily therapy for 2 and a half months, then every other day. You can get it here at the hospital." The docotor said.  
"So, I can stay at home and come back everyday, I don't have to stay here?" Grace asked.  
"Not if you don't want to. If you stayed it would be more convient, but most patients prefer to go home.We just want to keep you here for a week for observation." The doctor said.  
"OK, good, because I hate hospitals." Grace said and smiled.  
"I don't believe I know anyone who doesn't. OK, I'll be back in a while to check on you. Get some rest." The doctor said.  
"OK, thankyou doctor." Grace said. The doctor walked out.  
"OK, Jake, you can go home and get some rest. I'll stay with Grace tonight." Lily said.  
"Mom, you don't need to stay with me, I'll be fine." Grace said.  
"Honey, I am not going to leave you alone." Lily said.  
"But Lily..." Jake started.  
"No, you can't talk me out of it." Lily said as she brushed some hair out of Grace's face.  
"Thanks. mom." Grace said and she smiled at her mom.  
"OK, do you mind if I leave. I think Tiffany had been having trouble getting the baby to sleep lately so...." Jake said.  
"No, its OK dad, go ahead." Grace said.  
"Thanks honey. Get some rest. I love you." Jake said as he kissed Grace on the forehead.  
"I love you too dad." Grace said. Jake left the room.  
"Mom, why did this happen to me?" Grace asked.  
"Oh, sweetie, I wish I knew, really I do. But I don't, no one does." Lily responded.  
"I know, but it is just so unfair." Grace said.  
"I know it is, sweetie, I know it is." Lily said. Both of them fell asleep quickly. The next morning, everyone came to visit. 


	3. 3

"Hey Grace!" Jessie said as she walked in the room.  
"Hey."Grace said, her voice pretty much back to normal.  
"Hey!" Zoe said who was right behind Jessie.  
"Hi." Grace said.  
"How are you feeling?" Jessie asked.  
"OK. I have definitely been better." Grace said.  
"I brought you some of that candy you like. Mom told me not to, but I had to sneak you some." Zoe said as she pulled the candy from her pocket.  
"Thanks Zoe." Grace said as she smiled and put the candy into a drawer.  
"So, who else is our there?" Grace asked.  
"Judy, Sam, Rick, and my mom." Jessie said.  
"Your mom?" Grace asked.  
"Yea, she felt really bad about what happened, she wanted to check on you. But, only 2 people are allowed into the room, hospital policy." Jessie said.  
"Oh." Grace replied.  
"Well, we better get going and give everyone else a chance to see you. Bye Grace." Zoe said as she went over to Grace and hugged her gently.  
"Bye Zoe, bye Jessie." Grace said. The two girls walked out of the room. Then, Sam and Judy came in.  
"Hey sweetie!" Judy said.  
"Hey Aunt Judy." Grace said.  
"How ya feeling?" Judy asked.  
"Pretty good, alot better than yesterday." Grace said.  
"Thats good." Judy said. There was a slight moment of silence but Sam tapped Judy on the shoulder and pointed to a bag in his hand.  
"Oh, oh yea. Grace, I brought you this book. One time when I was a little younger than you I had to go into the hospital for surgery, and my mom gave me this book to read while I was in recovery. Now, I want to pass it on to you." Judy said as she handed Grace a pretty thick book.  
"Wow, thankyou so much Aunt Judy. I was getting pretty bored." Grace said.  
"You're welcome, sweetie." Judy said.  
"Oh, and I brought you these flowers to freshen up your room. I know how much these rooms can smell like disinfectant." Sam said as he handed her a vase with flowers in it.  
"Wow, Sam, they're beautiful. Thankyou so much." Grace said as she smelt the flowers then set them down on the table next to her bed.  
"Well, honey, we better get going, I gotta get back to work and Rick and Karen want to come in and see you. Bye, get better." Judy said as she kissed Grace on her forehead.  
"Bye, and thankyou both for the gifts." Grace said.  
"Bye." Sam said. Both walked out the door and signaled for Rick and Karen to go in, so they did.  
"Look at her Rick. She looks so helpless. Eli, our son, did that to her." Karen whispered, in tears as her and Rick stood at the door.  
"I know, it's horrible." Rick said. Karen wiped her eyes and walked in the door.  
"Hey Grace!" Karen said with a smile on her face.  
"Hi, it was so nice of you to come see me." Grace said.  
"Hi Grace." Rick said casually as he too walked into the room.  
"Hi, Rick. I thought you were on a business trip." Grace said.  
"I was, but when I heard about the accident I came right home." Rick said.  
"Oh." Grace said. There was silence.  
"How is Eli?" Grace asked in a serious tone.  
"Well, he is really sore and has a few scrapes and bruises, but he will be fine. He feels so terrible about what happened." Rick said.  
"I know he does. It isn't like he planned this."Grace said.  
"Oh, before I forget, I brought you some things to do while you are in here. A few gamebooks and a tv guide. The nurse at the desk said that they out you in one of the new rooms with cable." Karen said.  
"Wow, thank you. You didn't need to bring me anything."Grace said.  
"Don't worry about it." Karen replied.  
"So, I hear you're coming home in a week." Rick said.  
"Yea, I can't wait, either. I hate this place. It reminds me of that time I had to come to the hospital because I was dehydrated." Grace said.  
"I've only had to be in a hospital once, as a patient that is. I was young and I had to get my tonsils and appendix out." Rick said.  
"Er, bet that hurt." Grace said.  
"It wasn't too bad." Rick said. There was another momnet of silence.  
"Well, I better get going. I have to get back to work " Rick said.  
"OK, bye, and thankyou." Grace said.  
"Bye." Rick said.  
"Bye." Karen said. The two left the room. At that time, Lily came back into the room. She and graced talked a little about stupid things, then watched some TV.  
"Mom, it is getting kind of late.Why don't you go home and get a shower and get some clean clothes on." Grace said.  
"No, I am fine." Lily said.  
"Mom, go ahead. You deserve it. I'll be fine until you come back." Grace said.  
"OK, I won't be gone long. You want me to bring you anything?" Lily asked. Grace's looked around her at all the things she got earlier.  
"No, I think I am good, mom." Grace said.  
"OK honey, I'll be back soon." Lily said. She kissed Grace on the forehead then left. Grace sat back and was watching TV. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. The door slowly opened and there stood someone very unexpected by Grace.  
  
  
WHO WAS AT THE DOOR? GIVE ME A FEW REVIEWS AND I WILL PUT UP THE NEXT PART. 


	4. 4

"Hello Grace." He said.  
"Um, hi. What are you doing here?" Grace asked.  
"I wanted to see you." He said.  
"Oh, well come in." said.  
"Thankyou. So, how are you feeling?" He asked.  
"OK, I am getting better." Grace said.  
"Thats good. Look, I don't have a lot of time, I just wanted to give you these." He said as he handed her a boquet of flowers.  
"Oh! They are beautiful and my favorite. How did you know they were my favorite?" She asked.  
"A little birdy told me. I have to go now. I will be back to see you later, I don't want your parents to see me." He said then he left.  
Wow, I can't believe he came to see me. I thought it was possible, but I didn't really think he would, not after what happened. Grace thought to herself. Soon after he left, her mother came back.  
  
"Hey sweetie, I'm back." Lily said as she walked through the door.  
"Hey mom." Grace said as she watched TV.  
"What ya watchin?" Lily asked.  
"Save the last Dance." Grace replied.  
"Oh, I remember that, we saw that, right?" Lily asked as she put a duffle bag down on the floor.  
"Yea, we did. What's in the duffle bag?" Grace asked.  
"I brought you some things you might need. Clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, you know, things like that." Lily said.  
"Oh, OK, thanks mom." Grace said.  
"Your welcome sweetie." Lily said.  
Grace watched the rest of the movie with Lily, then they both fell asleep. When she awoke the next morning, Lily wasn't there but a white envelope with Grace's name on the front was sitting in the chair. She reached for it and opened it. Inside was a letter, beautifully handwritten in calligraphy. 


	5. 5

My dearest Grace,  
  
I heard about what happened to you. It is so horrible, my love. When you weren't in your usual front row seat, I knew something was wrong, I had a feeling inside me. It was as if I felt the pain that you felt and perhaps I did. I feel so responsible for this, Grace. If you hadn't been coming early to school that morning to meet with me, this wouldn't have happened. If we hadn't arranged to meet before school in the woods in our secret spot, this wouldn't have happened. I don't want what has happened to change the love between us. I love you Grace, and I always will. That is the scary part. I love you, but there is no way we can be together. I came to the hosptial early this morning. I peaked in the room and no one was there, except for you. I walked in quietly and looked at your fraile sleeping body lying in the bed. I just wanted to take you into my arms and tell you everything was going to be OK. I just stood there for about an hour and watched you sleep, what a beautiful sight. I couldn't wake you, so I just left this letter here for you. I must go now for I have classes to teach. I left a book in the table drawer for you to read, it is full of poems that I enjoyed and I thought you would too. Goodbye for now, Grace.  
With all my love,  
August 


End file.
